


Candy Wrapper Bookmark

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: Mystic Min-Ji (Mysic Messenger series) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Min-ji had a pretty troubled high school career ok, TW: Self Harm, brief mentions of 707xMC, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: This is a little short I wrote to describe my Mystic Messenger MC's journal. Her name is Min-ji (her screen name is Pretz) and this gives an insight to her past and present, as well as her personality hopefully. Let me know what you think!





	Candy Wrapper Bookmark

Min-ji's journal

The journal, which was a gift from her therapist, had been with her throughout high school, as well as her first two years of college. It had started out pale green with a silky ribbon page marker. Over the years, Min-ji had added copious amounts of stickers to the exterior. She was sure that the stickers were part of the reason it had lasted so long. The ribbon had long since worn away and she replaced it with a candy wrapper. The edges of the pages were wrinkled and wavy from a tumble into a street side puddle her freshman year of college.

The first page of the journal was dedicated to names- her's to be exact. The first name was written neatly, though her surname was scribbled through in a different color. The second, third, and fourth were various usernames over the past, including a short live LOLOL username. The next was her name written in Japanese katakana. The last name was written hastily in English: Pretz, her screen name for the RFA app. She'd chosen the name on a whim while eating pretzel snacks. She didn't regret the choice.

The rest of the journal was filled to near bursting with cut outs and tape ins from various things. Recipes from magazines that she'd never make, weight loss guides that quickly became forgotten, even a single razor blade tapes somewhere toward the beginning. Recently though the pages were filled with print outs of screen shots of the RFA members from the chats, along with her thoughts on the current situation. It was, of course, a menagerie of thoughts. She had grown fond of everyone, even Jumin though at first he seemed like a bit of a douche. She had quickly developed a crush on the resident hacker and Hero of Justice 707, and the journal pages had been privy to it all.


End file.
